


Post-Blue

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Worship and Sin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin takes good care of his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, nanna!

“Lift your ass a bit more. Give me a better view.”

Levi did as he was told.

Erwin put a booted foot onto the bed. He ran his palm over his clothed cock, hummed as he stroked and Levi stretched.

Levi fucked himself open with middle and ring fingers. He was vocal and his knees would press together until “no, keep them apart” and Levi always obeyed when he was putting on a show.

The squelch of oil made Erwin’s hand drag slowly only to pick up the pace when Levi whined or moaned or swore.

“Did you touch yourself while I was away?” Erwin leaned forward, saw how cramped the two fingers were. “No, I can see you didn’t. I’m pleased.”

“Yes.” Levi licked his lips.

“Faster, Levi. You shouldn’t be able to breathe much less speak.”

Levi rose onto his free arm, picking up his already-hurried pace. Oil dripped onto the sheets. Erwin wanted to see Levi lick up every smear but they had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Who do you do this for, Levi?”

“You.”

“And?”

“Only you. Fuck, Erwin!”

Erwin hummed, pleased with himself now.

He had thought about this a great deal while he was in the capital. Two of his fingers had dug into his thigh, tracing up and down as people prattled on about things that were of no importance.

He imagined the fingers fucking Levi, preparing him for the girth of his cock. Levi wasn’t dainty in the least but he was small and proper preparation had always been key.

"Are you going to come for me, Levi?"

"Shit yes."

Erwin sank lower into his seat. The muscles in Levi’s thighs bulged; it was becoming difficult to keep himself upright with one arm.

"I thought about you so often this past week. I thought about your lips around my cock." Levi’s fingers sped up and he moaned obscenely. "It would have been a paradise I don’t deserve to fuck you on that unmarked conference table. I would have made a mess of you only to make you clean it all up with that filthy tongue of yours."

Levi all but sobbed as he came, toes curling, sweat dripping from hair to forearm. his knees pressed together and he collapsed awkwardly onto his side.

Erwin’s hand stilled and then stopped. He stood and walked to the edge of the bed. Levi didn’t always lose consciousness after a good orgasm, although the physical strain of fighting titans always left him doubly exhausted.

Nudging Levi’s leg up, Erwin slid two fingers inside to feel how wet and open Levi was. He pulled them out only to massage the ring of muscle until Levi shifted away half-heartedly.

Erwin thought about how many times he had lapped up his seed before it could dribble across Levi’s sac, lost to the sheets. He loved the taste of Levi’s skin on his tongue, all salt and silk.

There was a clean dry cloth on the bedside table beside the jar of oil and he wiped his hand before turning to the bathroom.

Erwin kept his strokes fast and short, twisting around the head like Levi’s tongue would have done. He grunted, pressing his forehead to the arm stretched out to anchor himself against the wall.

After undressing, he took a damp cloth into the bedroom and smiled down at Levi. Laying the cloth over Levi’s thigh, Erwin lifted him into a seated position and began to pull off the shirt he had been wearing. He’d forgotten about it, too focused on the stretch of Levi around his own fingers. Levi’s nostrils twitched but he otherwise remained still.

Erwin laid him down gently, cupping the back of his head. The razed hair was soft against his palm. He thought of all the times he had bled the tension away by stroking the spot just under the fall of his hair. Levi had curled against him like a kitten once, almost purring in his pleasure.

He cleaned Levi in quick, short strokes, keeping an eye on his face to make sure he didn’t wake him. It had been a long day and Erwin didn’t want to deprive either of them of time together.

Stripping the bed of its soiled sheets made Erwin grin - having to roll Levi over in order to tug them loose - and before long he was sliding in behind him. Levi fit against his chest perfectly, ass tucked to groin.

Erwin breathed in the sweat-and-sage scent of his hair, felt the remaining tremors in muscles beneath his touch.

"Thank you, Levi.”

 


End file.
